A Study of Hands
by pookie-pookie
Summary: Court One shot- Mettant en scène Watson étudiant les mains de Holmes. Slash. Traduction de la fanfiction du même titre, de Muffled Chimes.


_Voilà, en remerciant **Anksenamoon** pour son message d'encouragement qui m'a motivé dans mes recherches de fan fictions à traduire !_

_C'est donc une traduction de  A Study of Hands de **Muffled Chimes**, toujours dans le fandom Sherlock Holmes._

_Je répète que rien ici ne m'appartient : Les personnages sont à **Conan Doyle**, l'histoire à **Muffled Chimes**, je n'ai fait que traduire. ^^_

_De plus nous sommes chers amis en présence de slash, on n'aime pas : on ne lit pas !_

_Enjoy_

* * *

><p>o<p>

A Study of Hands

o

Les mains d'un homme peuvent en dire beaucoup sur leur propriétaire. Voilà ce qui occupait l'esprit de Watson pendant un voyage particulièrement long à travers la lande. Le soleil descendait lentement derrière les arbres masquant l'horizon. Des raies de lumières traversaient la vitre du fiacre – elles atteignaient l'intérieur avant de disparaître, étouffées par l'ombre de la nuit.

Holmes s'était endormit quelques temps auparavant, et jusqu'alors, Watson n'avait pas détourné les yeux du paysage. Malheureusement, le paysage de la lande n'était pas très varié, et ne pouvait retenir son attention plus longtemps. Watson finit donc par s'intéresser à Holmes (ce n'était pas la première fois) avec un regard critique, acquis à force de fréquenter son actuel sujet d'étude.

Oui, pensa-t-il, les mains d'un homme peuvent sans doute possible révéler beaucoup de choses à son propos, trahir sa véritable personnalité à travers tout subterfuge, aussi habile soit-il. Un ébéniste, par exemple, avait des mains rugueuses, épaisses, calleuses et parcourues de nervures irrégulières, durcies par l'appui fréquent qu'y exerçait son couteau; des mains plus douces (souvent aux ongles propres et bien soignés) seraient plutôt celle d'un homme travaillant comme comptable. Les mains de Holmes étaient un étrange mélange des deux, dont la particularité en faisait sa propriété exclusive. Watson pouvait facilement les reconnaître parmi des milliers d'autres.

Elles étaient douces, si on oubliait les endroits rendus rêches par ses innombrables expériences. Cette méthode d'expérimentation avait aussi laissé à la peau du détective une pigmentation originale. Dans sa soif frénétique de découvertes, Holmes semblait oublier toute règle de prudence et renversait régulièrement des produits chimiques en tout genre, qui laissaient des cicatrices aux endroits où la peau avait été abîmée. Ces petites marques aux tracés curieux était progressivement passées de leur rose agressif d'origine à une couleur plus douce. Les produits qui ne lui brûlaient pas l'épiderme y laissaient des traces bleues ou vertes. Holmes répétait qu'elles partiraient avec le temps, mais Watson en doutait fortement.

Sa main gauche était barrée d'une cicatrice, vestige récent d'un combat au couteau – longue et fine, elle traversait sa paume avant de s'enrouler autour de son pouce. Bientôt, elle prendrai une teinte de chair pâle , mais à cet instant, comme elle ne datait encore que de quelques semaines, elle restait vaguement rose. Selon Watson, des bandages auraient encore dû la protéger, mais Holmes refusait, prétextant qu'il ne pouvait manier correctement une arme avec la main bandée. Et même si l'avis de Watson, celui-ci étant médecin, était le plus sensé, il avait fini par céder, une cicatrice sur la main de Holmes étant préférable à une balle dans sa poitrine.

Mais ce que ces mains ne révélaient à personne était sans doute ce que Watson préférait. La nuit, en secret, loin des regards indiscrets, ces mains glissaient sur ses hanches, ou caressaient son torse et laissaient derrière elles des traînées ardentes. Ces flammes le faisait haleter de plaisir ou se cambrer, empli d'un besoin primaire, insatiable, qu'il ne pouvait avouer ( si ce n'est quand Holmes le lui demandait dans un murmure) ou expliquer.

Holmes remua sur son siège, changeant de position dans son sommeil et sortant ainsi Watson de ses rêveries. Celui-ci se détourna des mains de son ami pour observer son visage.

Oui, les mains d'un homme peuvent en dire long sur leur propriétaire, mais elles gardent aussi leurs secrets. Et Watson sourit , car il était et resterait le seul homme à en savoir autant sur ces mains, et sur celui à qui elles appartenaient : l'éminent Sherlock Holmes.

- Fin


End file.
